


Már mindenki megállapította

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Drarry, AU történet. Ajándék novella RoseMnek.Harry Potter és Draco Malfoy aurornak tanulnak, és amíg Draco segít a bájitalok megfőzésében, Harry addig beleszeret a mardekárosba. De Draco két évre Franciaországba megy dolgozni.Jogok, mint mindig JKR-t illetik, én csak felhasználtam a karaktereit.Béta és felbecsülhetetlen segítség Kyra volt, minden megmaradt hiba az én vétkem.(Eredeti megjelenés:	06/02/2013)JOGOK: J. K. Rowlingot illetik, én csak felhasználom a karaktereit.





	Már mindenki megállapította

_RoseM idézete, az adott kulcs ez volt:  
"Már mindenki megállapította, hogy akkor mosolygok a legszebben, amikor rád gondolok."_

 

Az Auror Parancsnokság komor épületében a legkopárabb terem a vizsgákhoz használt tanterem volt, ahol jelenleg húsz, mindenre elszánt varázsló és boszorka körmölte elméleti vizsgáját. Az előttük álló terjedelmes pergamen rengeteg kérdést tartalmazott, a legkülönfélébb tantárgyakból. Egy harcos ne legyen fafejű! – mondogatták az oktatók, és valóban magasra tették a mércét az elméleti tudás szintjét illetően is. Az emelt szint néha megkeserítette a tanulók életét, főleg a bájitaltan, ha ezt valaki, valaha megkérdezte volna Harry Pottertől. 

Mert hiába minden hírnév, harcbeli tapasztalat dementorokkal, halálfalókkal; Voldemort legyőzése sem adott felmentést egyetlen tárgyból sem. Sőt, ha lehet, akkor egyes oktatók kifejezetten utaztak a Világmegmentőre, élükön Libatius Borage, aki a haladó bájitalfőzésről írt tankönyv szerzője volt. Ha lehet, hetente megkeserítette Harry életét, hogy egyre nehezebb, a tehetségénél, tudásánál jóval bonyolultabb bájitalok megfőzését adta fel neki. Aki persze, meg is bukott volna, ha nem lett volna mellette partnerként Draco Malfoy.

Harry még egyszer átolvasta a dolgozatára adott válaszait, és körbenézett a teremben. Ahogy az várható volt, Malfoy is végzett már, sőt épp ő is körbenézett, kíváncsian, hogy ki, hogyan áll. Harry szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, amikor a szőke fiú halványan rámosolygott. Ismerte már a volt mardekáros minden arckifejezését, és bármit megtett volna azért, hogy Malfoy a barátainak, Zambininek és Parkinsonnak járó mosolyát egyszer felé is sugározza. Mert, ahogy egyre több időt töltöttek együtt, úgy vált számára világossá, igenis létezett igazi baráti elkötelezettség a mardekárosok között is, legfeljebb nem adták ennek jelét lépten-nyomon úgy, mint a griffendélesek. Azt remélte, hogy a szőke is ugyanúgy gondol már kettőjük viszonyára, kezdődő barátságként. 

Persze még szebb lett volna, ha Malfoy rögvest rájött volna az igazságra, hogy szinte amióta csak betette a lábát az Auror képzőbe, Harry az óta szereti. Forrón, némán, éjjel-nappal vágyva a szőke fiú száraz humorát, csodálva annak intelligenciáját, imádva született eleganciáját. Egyre többször kapta azon magát, hogy Dracóra gondol, akkor is, ha nem volt mellette, és elképzelte, hogy az épp aktuális helyzetben a szőke milyen beszólással jutalmazná barátait. Merengése persze szemet szúrt barátainak, és leghamarabb Hermione, de lassan mindenki más is megállapította, hogy Harry akkor mosolyog a legszebben, ha Malfoyra gondolt. Amikor Mio először kérdezett rá, természetesen letagadta a dolgot, aztán megpróbálta finomítani a valóságot. De hiába, szerelem volt, amit érzett, amitől még jobban megszépült szemében Draco Malfoy, és ami megédesítette az álmait, színes, képzelet dús ábrándképekkel töltötte meg éjszakáit.

\- Adják be a feladataikat, a vizsgára adott idő lejárt! – utasította a vizsgázókat a felügyelő tanár. Harry felállt, és igyekezett úgy helyezkedni, hogy Malfoy mellé léphessen.  
\- Megihatnánk egy kávét, ha rá érsz – javasolta a szőkének.  
\- Kösz, Potter, az jól fog esni – felelte Malfoy, majd megvárta, amíg Harry is benyújtotta a dolgozatát, és a felügyelő tanár minden jót kívánt a Hősnek.  
\- Lassan megszokhatnád a rajongást – szólt a mardekáros Harrynek. A fekete fiú arca szokás szerint kipirult, ha egy érte lelkesedő varázslóval találkozott.  
\- Nem fogom, szerintem sosem – ellenkezett. – Különben is, amíg tudom, hogy mennyi mindent köszönhetek másoknak, meg a szerencsémnek, addig maradhatok én magam. Harry, egyszerűen Harry.  
\- Te sose voltál egyszerűen Harry – felelte a szőke, míg lassan kiértek az épületből.  
\- Hát ez az! Pedig erre vágynék, mindennél jobban.  
\- Ezért szakítottál Weasleyvel is? 

Harry arca megint elpirult.  
\- Nem, nem ezért.  
Téblábolása és zavara láttán Malfoy mentegetőzni kezdett:  
\- Bocs, nem volt jogom megkérdezni. Éppen csak..  
\- Érdekel, mint mindenki mást – fejezte be mondatát a griffendéles.  
\- Igen, érdekel – válaszolt a szőke, nyíltan Harry szemébe nézve. A szürkéskék szemek hosszan, kutatóan bámultak rá, mintha felmérték volna, hogy mennyire lesz bizalmas gazdájukhoz Harry.  
\- Menjünk a kávézóba, és elmesélem, jó? – mondta a griffendéles halkan.  
\- Jó.

Némán sétáltak a mugli kávéházba, ami három utcával arrébb állt, mint az Auror Parancsnokság épülete. Szerencséjükre kevesen voltak odabenn, mert az utcákon sütött a Nap, és a legtöbb varázsló és mugli inkább a ritka időjárási jelenségnek hódolt. Összhangban lépkedtek egy félreeső, hátsó asztalhoz, és beszélgetés nélkül várták meg a pincért. Miután leadták a rendelésüket kezdett Harry tudatára ébredni, hogy mit tett, mit is ígért. Nyugtalanságát Malfoy leolvasta az arcáról, és könnyedén átnyúlt az asztalon, megfogta Harry kezét.  
\- Nem muszáj elmondanod, ha meggondoltad magad.

Harry rámeredt a szőke kezére, mire az gyorsan visszahúzta.  
\- Bocs.  
\- Nem, nem baj. Úgy értem… - kezdett volna bele a magyarázkodásba a Hős, de visszaért a pincér a kávéval, süteménnyel. Amint a férfi hátat fordított nekik, Harry hangszigetelő bűbájt szórt maguk köré.  
\- Egész jól megy már a pálca nélküli varázslás. Mi mindent tudsz megcsinálni? – érdeklődött a szőke, miközben kortyolt egyet az italából.

Harry ezt utálta benne, hogy ilyen gyorsan túl tudott lépni a csalódottságán, hogy ennyire képes volt bármikor, bárkivel bájcsevegni, semmiségekről. Ha volt Dracóban valami, amitől frászt kapott, akkor az a szőke, apjától eltanult Malfoy pléhpofa és modor volt.  
\- Nem azért hívtalak el, hogy csacsogjak veled.  
\- Nem, arra Grangert és Weasleyt tartod, igaz?  
\- Ők a barátaim – felelte Harry.  
\- Igen? Akkor én mi vagyok? A házi tanítód? – kérdezte élesen Malfoy.  
\- Nem. Te is a barátom vagy, csak te éppen máshogy.  
\- Kétségtelenül ettől a máshogytól nem voltál képes egyszer sem elhívni magatokkal inni, vagy kviddicsezni. Még jó, hogy levizsgáztunk, így többé nem kell a társaságomban szenvedned.  
\- Én nem szenvedtem, és a te érdekedben nem hívtalak el.  
\- Képzelem. No, mindegy, Potter, kösz a kávét, jó nyaralást, vagy, amit akarsz. Ha szerencsém van, és elfogadják a kérelmemet, akkor most láttál utoljára – vetette oda Malfoy, miközben pénzt halászott elő a zsebéből, és felállt az asztaltól.  
\- Mi? – hápogta Harry.  
\- Áthelyezés. Franciaországba, ahol az anyám él. Ne nézz úgy rám, mintha nem tudtál volna a dologról. Egy hónapja Weasley pont akkor sétált be a miniszter irodájába, amikor Kingsley aláírta a papírokat. Sőt, felettébb elégedettnek is tűnt, amikor megtudta, hogy mire készülök.  
\- Nem, nem tudtam – felelte bénultan Harry. – Ron tudott róla?  
\- Igen. Azt hittem, te is.  
\- Én nem. Én…  
\- Ne haragudj, Potter, nincs időm az érdekfeszítően izgalmas magánéletedre, mert még csomagolnom kell, meg búcsúzkodnom. Ha akarsz, este beugorhatsz a Varázs Koktélba, ott tartjuk a búcsúestemet – hadarta a szőke. Majd, mikor látta, hogy a griffendéles nem képes válaszolni, még mindig csak bámul rá, intett egyet és elsétált.  
Harry szíve minden egyes lépésnél még apróbb darabokra tört szét.

*O*~*O*

A Varázs Koktél a háború utáni időszak egyik legfelkapottabb szórakozóhelye volt az ifjú varázstudók körében. A hely egy előkelő szórakozóhely volt, három szinttel; amely egy éttermet, egy éjszakai bárt és egy tánctermet, mugli nevén diszkót rejtett magában. Illett a hely Draco Malfoyhoz, mert a bárba asztalt foglalni művészet volt, köszönhetően a kéthónapos várólistának. A feketére cserzett sárkánybőrrel bevont puha ülések, forró égövi fából készült asztalokon egzotikus virágokból készült asztaldíszek voltak ízlésesen elhelyezve, az ezüst pezsgősvödör mellé. Malfoy a mardekáros barátai között ült, éppen hangosan nevetett valamin, amikor Harry barátai kíséretében besétált a bárba. A szőke fiú haja kiragyogott a sötétből, világoskék inge még jobban ráerősített erre a hatásra. Harry képtelen volt másra nézni, csak bámulta, szinte beszívta Draco látványát. Igyekezett eszébe vésni minden apró mozdulatot, a fiúra jellemző kecses mozgásból, mert ha a szőke elmegy, tudta jól, hogy sokáig egyedül fogja tengetni az életét. Mikor aztán Malfoy észrevette őket, és Harryre nézett, mintha hipnotikus álomban lett volna, a szemkontaktust egy pillanatra sem megszakítva sétált a mardekárosok asztalához.

\- Potter, Granger, Weasley! – köszöntötte őket a szőke. – Örülök, hogy el tudtál jönni. Mit iszol? – kérdezte Harryhez intézve szavait, míg Zambini sörrel kínálta Harry barátait.  
\- Mit ajánlasz? – kérdezett vissza Harry, kapva-kapván a lehetőségen, hogy Malfoy mellé ülhetett le.  
\- Pezsgőt, koktél, whiskyt, sört? Mi már túl vagyunk egy pár körön.  
\- Rendben, akkor legyen pezsgő.  
\- Figyelem, emberek, tósztot mondok! – emelkedett fel az asztal túlsó oldalán Zambini. – Dracóra, és az eljövendő sikereire!  
\- Dracóra! – visszhangozta Harry, aztán egy hajításra lenyelte a drága itókáját. Miután megitta, elfordította a fejét, hogy ne látszódjon arcán a fájdalom, szemeiben a feltörő könnyek. Pansy Parkinson kérdően nézett rá:  
\- Nem bírom a buborékokat, mindig könnybe lábad tőlük a szemem – hazudta.

Egyszerre nyúltak a whiskys üveghez Malfoyjal, áramütés szerű élmény volt, ahogy a szőke elegáns keze az övé mellett elsiklott.  
\- Te is erősebbet kérsz? – érdeklődte Malfoy, majd töltött mindkettőjüknek. Az asztal másik oldaláról többen is meredten bámulták, ahogy egyforma mozdulattal döntötték magukba az italt. Harry kissé megszédült, amikor a szőke ránevetett.  
\- Még egyet, Potter?

Bólintott, aztán nézelődött, újra ivott, bármit is tettek eléje. Egy tucat ital után már nem számolta a poharak számát, csak lelkesen üdvözölte a tényt, tompult a szíve helyén érzett űr. Malfoy elült mellőle úgy éjfél felé, amikor Harry a mosdóból visszafelé támolygott. Parkinson foglalta el a szőke mardekáros ülését, és intett a fekete hajúnak, hogy üljön le mellé.

\- Mit szólsz ehhez az egészhez, Potter?  
\- Mihez, Parkinson?  
\- Ne légy hülye! Dracóhoz, meg a költözéséhez.  
\- Nem tudtam róla semmit, tegnapig. Illetve tegnapelőttig.  
\- Nem azt kérdeztem, hogy tudtál-e róla, hanem hogy mi a véleményed?  
\- Nem tudom. Azt hiszem, sajnálom.  
\- Azt hiszed? – meredt rá a boszorka. Aztán közelebb hajolt Harryhez:  
\- Elmondta neked, hogy miért megy el?  
\- Nem, azt nem.  
\- Kíváncsi vagy rá?  
\- Persze.  
\- Kár, hogy nem fogom elmondani, igaz? – vigyorgott rá Parkinson, és Harry dühös lett magára, amiért ilyen hamar lépre ment. Tudhatta volna, hogy csak mardekáros játszmázás volt a nő csevegése.  
\- Ne vágj ilyen durcás képet, Potter! Nem illik a Hős imidzsedhez.

Harry faképnél akarta hagyni a mardekáros boszorkányt, amikor Zambini állt meg mellettük:  
\- Pansy, Draco haza akar menni. Hazakísérnéd? Nottal mi nem vagyunk olyan állapotban, hogy elhoppanálhassunk vele.  
\- Persze, látom, már megint szárazdajkára van szüksége. Na, jó, lássátok, kivel van dolgotok. Még az a szerencséje, hogy elköltözik, unom a heti egy pesztrálást. Cső, Potter!  
Harry némán nézett a boszorkány után, míg Zambini lecsüccsent az üresen hagyott helyre.  
\- Igaza van, hátha jót fog tenni Dracónak Franciaország – mormolta maga elé az olasz.  
\- Miért? Mi baja van? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Tényleg nem tudod, Potter? – bámult rá Zambini. – Márpedig én nem fogom neked kipletykálni a barátomat.  
\- Persze, te is tedd azt, amit Parkinson. Hintsd el, hogy valami életbevágó, aztán titkolózz csak tovább.  
\- Nem életbevágó. De nem lenne tisztességes vele szemben – mondta a mardekáros. Megivott még egy italt, majd Harryt vizslatta tekintetével.  
\- Sokat nem mondhatok, Potter, mert megígértem. De tudod, van az úgy, még egy mardekárossal is, hogy a barátai figyelmeztetik, ha maga elé mered, ha elgondolkozik.  
\- Mire figyelmeztetik?  
\- Hogy mosolyog. Hogy úgy néz, úgy nevet, ahogy senki másra sem a világon.  
\- Mert valakire gondol közben? – suttogta Harry.  
\- Igen, Potter. Mert valakire gondol, miközben mosolyog. Draco szerelmes.

Harry agya leblokkolt. Talán még mondott valamit Zambini, vagy csak a hozzájuk lépő Hermionéhez és Ronhoz beszélt, nem emlékezett később rá. Arra sem, hogyan jutott haza.  
Hetekig csak Zambini mondata járt az agyában. _„Draco szerelmes.”_  
Kis híján belehalt ebbe a mondatba.

__

*O*~*O*

Volt már szebb idő is a szigeteken, mint az a csípős, szeles, esőszitálós áprilisi délután, amikor Harry az Abszol úton megállt egy könyvesbolt kirakata előtt. Bent, a csepp üzletben szorongott a Weasley család apraja-nagyja; ha szerette volna, sem biztos, hogy be tudott volna jutni. Ron büszkén feszített Hermione előtt, aki hálás mosollyal nézett a gyermeküket, Rose-t tartó Mollyra, majd egy asztalhoz ült. Előtte magas toronyban állt frissen kiadott sikerkönyve, a „Mugli kalandjai a Varázslók világában”. A könyvesboltot elözönlötték a mugli születésű varázstudók, akik gyerekeik kezét és Mio könyvét szorongatták felváltva.  
\- Helló, Harry, gratulálok az előléptetéshez! – szólalt meg a Hős mögött az egykori osztálytárs, Dean Thomas.  
\- Helló, Dean, kösz. Mi járatban?  
\- A bankban voltam, meg beugrom én is egy könyvért. Megígértem Hermionénak. Te nem jössz?  
\- Nem, kösz. Az én tiszteletpéldányomat már tegnap áthozta, már a könyv felét elolvastam. A felhajtáshoz meg nincs kedvem, épp elég lesz belőle jövő héttől.  
\- Tudod már, hogy ki lesz a helyettesed?  
\- Nem, Kingsley nagyon titkolózik. Csak annyit árult el, hogy ismerem az illetőt. De ebbe nincs is beleszólásom.  
\- Fura, hogy a Mágiaügyi Miniszter nevezi ki az Auror Parancsnok helyettesét, és te nem szólhatsz bele.  
\- Abba se szólhattam bele, hogy engem jelöltek parancsnoknak. Csak behívatott, közölte, hogy szerinte én vagyok a legjobb, és fogadjam el az állást.  
\- Hát ebben igaza volt. Tényleg te vagy a legjobb.  
\- Ugyan már! Elfogult vagy, mind azok vagytok.  
\- Harry, az utóbbi két évben majdnem halálra dolgoztad magad. Mindenkinél jobb vagy, ezt te is tudod. Apropó, elmúlt két év. Tudod kit láttam a Gringottsban?  
\- Kit?  
\- Malfoyt.  
\- Visszajött? Vajon mit kereshet itt? – képedt el Harry.  
\- Talán az édesanyja temetését intézi – mondta Dean.  
\- Nem, Franciaországban temették el Narcissát. Túl sokáig tartott volna az ügyintézés, meg a franciák nem egykönnyen adnak ki holttesteket – vetette ellen Harry.  
\- Hát, akkor nem tudom. Mindegy is, mert nekem randim van, és Mio könyvét kell elvinnem ajándékba – felelte Dean.  
\- Üdvözlöm Susant! – búcsúzott Harry.  
\- Átadom, szia! – köszönt el Dean, aztán belépett a könyvesboltba.

Harry habozva állt tovább a kirakat előtt, azon morfondírozva, hogy vajon mennyire lenne feltűnő, ha megpróbálna besétálni a varázslók bankjába, csakhogy lássa Malfoyt. De amint megfordult az utcán, és tett pár lépést, a sétáló tömegből szinte a karjaiba lépett vágyainak tárgya.

\- Draco. Szia! – köszöntötte a meglepett szőkét.  
\- Potter. Helló. Amint látom, még mindig jók a reflexeid – utalt arra a mardekáros, hogy Harry segítsége nélkül elesett volna, akkora lendülettel csapódott neki a griffendélesnek.  
\- Ráérsz? Maradsz? Mármint, meginnál velem egy kávét? – hebegte Harry.  
\- Szívesen, de akkor most inkább én hívnálak meg téged – felelte a szőke. – Tudod, eladom a kúriát, és ki kell pakolnom belőle. Csak két napom van rá, úgyhogy…  
\- Veled megyek, bárhová! – mondta Harry, majd elpirult a szókimondása miatt.  
\- Bárhová? Ez új, Potter. De tetszik – kacsintott rá Malfoy. – Add a kezed!

Harry belecsúsztatta tenyerét a másik meleg kezébe, aztán felnézett a még mindig vonzó szemekbe. Megesküdött volna rá, hogy két év ide, két év oda; sikeresen újra beleesett Malfoyba öt perc alatt.

Egy tágas, napos helyiségbe érkeztek, a családi könyvtárba. A mardekáros felbukkanására három házi manó iramodott gazdájukhoz, hogy jelentést tegyenek, hogyan állnak a csomagolással. Harry némán hallgatta, ahogy a szőke további utasításokat ad, majd visszafordult hozzá.

\- Bocs, kicsit feje tetején áll a ház. De a fenti nappaliban megihatjuk azt a kávét. Vagy esetleg körbe vezesselek? Még úgysem láttad a birtokot, nappal.  
\- Igen, köszi.  
\- Én köszönöm, legalább szemügyre veszem, hogyan áll a pakolás.  
\- Hová viszel ennyi holmit? – érdeklődött Harry, mialatt kisétáltak a könyvtárból a földszinti nappaliba.  
\- A francia rokonokhoz. Én kiválogattam, ami nekem kell, a többi oda kerül. Kivéve a könyvtár, mert az meg Roxfortba megy.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Igen. Tudod a családunkban szokás volt mindig a könyvek gyűjtése, lehetőség szerint a díszkiadású példányoké. Vannak köztük felbecsülhetetlen értékűek is, amelyekért kisebb fajta vagyonokat kaphatnék. De nincs szükségem pénzre, azok inkább a bankba kerülnek. Egyszer talán lesz egy saját házam, és akkor jól mutat majd az a pár példány az én könyvtáramban.  
\- Franciaországban? Mármint a ház? – kérdezte Harry elszorult szívvel.  
\- Nem, itt, Angliában. Visszahúzott a szívem.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Tényleg – mosolygott a mardekáros. – Nincs is szebb ennél az esős, ötórai teázós szigetnél.  
\- Én sosem vágytam el – vallotta be Harry.  
\- Igen, tudom. Te ide tartozol, Potter – nézett rá a szőke. 

Egy pillanatra megint elmerültek egymás tekintetében, de egy újabb házi manó felbukkanása eloszlatta az intim hangulatot. Harry nem is tudta eldönteni, hogy örült-e ennek, vagy sem. Persze, mindennél szívesebben töltött volna több időt Dracóval, de most, hogy küszöbön állt a kinevezése, egy szerelmi viszony csak összekuszálná a munkáját. Aztán elhessegette ezeket a gondolatokat, hiszen nem tudhatta, hogy a szőke férfi szerelmes-e még abba, aki miatt elhagyta Angliát. Gondolataiba mélyedve sétált Malfoy mellett, aki lelkesen magyarázott neki, mígnem hirtelen megállt.

\- Gyere, igyuk meg azt a kávét, mert szemlátomást szükséged van rá. Agyon fárasztottalak a múltam felidézésével.  
\- Nem, nem baj. Úgy értem, érdekes volt – mondta Harry.  
\- Igen? Akkor ismételd el az utolsó öt mondatomat! – szólította fel Draco. – Nem megy? Minő meglepetés. Akkor az utolsó kettő?  
\- Már el is felejtettem, hogy milyen kibírhatatlan tudsz lenni, ha akarsz – nézett rá mérgesen Harry.  
\- Van, ami nem változik. Te sosem tudtál hosszabb ideig figyelni, én meg nehezen bírom befogni a szám – mosolygott rá Malfoy. – Gyere, kávézzunk. Közben te is mesélhetnél ám magadról.  
\- Mit például? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Hogy mivel töltötted az elmúlt két évet. Vagy a kinevezésedről.  
\- Dolgoztam, és nem kértem, kaptam a vezetői posztot – felelte.  
\- Álmomban sem jutott az eszembe, hogy te akartál volna parancsnok lenni. Annál jobban ismerlek, Potter – mondta a mardekáros, miközben egy ajtó elé értek.

Kinyitotta, és beléptek a barátságos helyiségbe. Amíg a kúria többi részén márványborítású padló volt, fényes, fehér menyezettel, pasztellszínű falakkal, a pompát, az eleganciát, a stílust, magát a Malfoy-életérzést közvetítve; addig ez a szoba hajópadlós, meleg, barátságos volt. Harryt kissé emlékeztette Roxfortra. 

\- Ez a te szobád - jelentette ki.  
\- Igen, ez az én lakosztályom nappalija. Baj? – kérdezte Malfoy, miközben kitöltötte a kávéjukat.  
\- Nem. Csak sose gondoltam volna…  
\- Hogy egyszer itt látlak vendégül? Én sem, Potter.  
\- Sosem fogsz Harrynek hívni, igaz? – kérdezte a griffendéles szomorúan.  
\- Azt szeretnéd? – meredt rá a szőke.  
\- Igen – suttogta szinte a választ.  
\- Harry – mondta ki a nevét Draco. Harry sosem gondolta, hogy a saját neve ennyi érzéssel kiejthető, mint ahogy a mardekáros tette.  
\- Draco – lehelte válaszul, egy halvány mosollyal.  
\- Idd meg a kávéd, mielőtt kihűl! – parancsolta a szőke.  
\- Igenis, Uram! – felelte neki.  
\- Azt én fogom mondani. Neked.  
\- Hogyhogy?  
\- Mert te leszel a főnököm, a jövő héttől.  
\- Te? Te vagy a helyettesem? – képedt el Harry.  
\- Csak, ha nem baj – komorodott el Draco.  
\- Viccelsz? Ez a legjobb ötlet, amivel Kingsley előjöhetett!  
\- Azért még ne áruld el neki, hogy tudod, mert meglepetésnek szánta – mosolygott a mardekáros.  
\- Jó. Cserébe te elmondasz nekem valamit? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Persze. Mit?  
\- Miért mentél el? 

A szőke férfi megmerevedett, majd oldalra pillantott. Aztán lenézett az előttük lévő kis asztalra, és elkezdte a csészéket rendezni.  
\- Draco – mondta Harry.  
\- Rendben, elmondom, de ne kérj részleteket – felelte Malfoy.  
\- Ezt nem ígérhetem meg, amíg nem tudom, hogy miről van szó. Pláne, ha ez érintheti a munkádat – ellenkezett Harry.  
\- Érinti - ismerte el a másik kelletlenül.  
\- Szóval?  
\- Szerelmes voltam - rebegte Draco.  
\- Csak voltál? – kérdezte Harry, szinte suttogva.  
\- Igen. Nem. Most is szeretem az illetőt. Ha lehet, még jobban, mint régen – vallotta be a szőke.

Harry szívdobogása egy pillanatra megállt, a torka elszorult, és újra ugyanazt érezte, mint két évvel azelőtt. Felállt, mert valószínűnek tartotta, hogy képtelen lenne a pillanatnyi lelki állapotában Draco mellett maradni. 

\- Ne haragudj akkor, nem akarok alkalmatlankodni. Lefoglalom az idődet, ahelyett, hogy azzal lennél, akit szeretsz – mondta reményvesztetten, majd elindult kifelé a szobából.  
\- Harry! – szólt utána Malfoy.  
\- Igen? – állt meg az ajtó előtt, de megfordulni, a másik szemébe nézni nem volt képes.  
\- Azzal vagyok. Mármint azzal a férfival, akit szeretek – hallotta a halk vallomást.

Visszafordult és meglátta a mosolyt, amire évek óta vágyott. A következő órában pedig nekikezdett a közös munkának helyettesével. Mindig sejtette, hogy összhang lehetne köztük, és ez a gyakorlatban szerencsére be is bizonyosodott.  
A két szenvedélyes kiáltás, a gyönyör sóhaja egyszerre szállt fel mindkettőjük ajkáról. Aztán az első „Szeretlek” vallomások is.

 

_Vége :-)_


End file.
